From the TARDIS Files--A One-Shot Book
by crazykatz430
Summary: This is a book of drabbles and one shots-nothing long will be found here, and it will not be updated frequently. Chapters will often have more than one short story in it. Rated T because I'm paranoid, don't know about what I'll end up writing in future chapters. All that said, enjoy!


**A/N: Okay, so this is a collection of four ****_short (I mean SHORT)_**** oneshots I wrote, most of them just drabbles. So far, this will be just a fic to update when I write more short oneshots in the freewrites on my English Class.**

**There will be a linbreak for new oneshots, and a cat symbol (crazyKATZ430..it's in the name) for the time skips or point of view changes..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW but if I did...**

**Without further ado, I present: ****_Geronimo_****, ****_Uploaded_****, ****_The Forgotten_****, and ****_Cemetery Nightmares_****.**

* * *

**Geronimo**

**Set: The Wedding of River Song**

I don't know what to say. All my secrets, fears and enemies, they've all caught up to me. I've run too far, run for too long.

The prophecy states that silence will fall when the question is asked. The first question, the oldest and most important question. I do not know what the question is nor do I want to find out, for the silence that falls will be the silence of my death.

I do not want to do die here, at Lake Silencio, Utah, but it is a fixed point. It will always happen no matter how far or long I run from it. I don't want to die alone...don't want to make my love do it.

I have made a plan, one to hopefully save my life and the earth. Everyone will think I am dead, but it will be safer. They'll be safer from me.

Now I know what to say, the same thing I've always said when adventure and danger and the unknown ensued...

Geronimo!

* * *

**Uploaded**

**Set: The wi-fi's first victim;**

I looked around myself, studying the surroundings. It was all strange to me, I'd n idea where I was.

"Where am I?" I whispered, scared. "Hello?"

I felt panic rising in my chest. "I don't know where I am!" I shrieked, becoming ever more terrified. "Somebody, please, help me! Where am I, I don't know where I am!"

I raced around the room looking for a way out of what appeared to be someone's bedroom. I gave a cry when I couldn't get out and I subconsciously returned to the computer. "Help me!" I screamed in frustration and fear, my heart racing as panic took over my body. "I don't know where I am!"

=^.^=

The wi-fi had taken its first victim.

The uploading had begun.

* * *

**The Forgotten**

**Set: hmm...can't remember. Strange.**

I can't remember what I've forgotten. But if I can't remember what I've forgotten, then how do I know I forgot something?

I was alone in a cold, dark room, no other living thing in sight.

But I wasn't alone.

How did I know that? There was nothing visible..yet I felt there was another creature in the room.

Sudden pure, unexplainable terror washed over me. I yanked the sleeve of my shirt down and stared at the underside of my arm. One fresh, black tally mark marred my skin.

The panic reached its heighth and I dropped into a defensive posture automatically. I didn't know why, it felt like I was forgetting something...I was confused and terrified.

A second crisp tally mark appeared on my arm, closely followed by three more. A full set. But why?

Wordlessly I pulled down my right sleeve. What I saw there cause me to scream in fright and drop to the ground.

Fifteen or more sets of five tally marks were tattooed on my arm.

=^.^=

Silence will fall when the question is asked. The first question, the oldest question...

Doctor who?

* * *

**Cemetery Nightmares**

**Set: New York City, 1950 (set in New York City; however, the character is British)**

The statue had moved. It had really, properly moved!

Eagerly, I lifted my camera to take a picture. "Moving Statues in City Cemetery"? Sounded like a story to me! My editor always thought my stories were rubbish, but I begged to differ. Maybe he's let me print something with proof.

_Curiosity killed the cat._ This statue could be dangerous, what did I know of it? I smiled as I recalled the second part to the phrase. _But satisfaction brought it back._ Making up my mind, I held up the camera and clicked a picture.

I waited for it to move again, but it did not. Was it my eyes? No, I'd had two cups of heavily caffeinated tea this morning, you don't start seeing things untill the third day without sleep, I still had a day to go.

I huffed and sighed, closing my eyes. Why must good stories always slip way like this? Or was I just being too impatient?

Either way, I got a shock from when I reopened my eyes. The same stone figure, who seemed to be an angel statue, had moved again, closer to me. I didn't know if I should be happy for more evidence or scared because the hand seemed to be seemed to be reaching out to me...

I blinked again. A small cry escaped my lips as I noted it was closer. Was it all just some sick game? I was the only one in the cemetery though so that option was out of the question. Either way, the expression on the face of the angel now was frightening me. I decided it was best to leave.

I turned to walk back to my car, but on a whim turned to look back again. The statue had moved again, probably 15 meters in a few seconds! I began to tremble. It was like straight out of a horror movie! I just wanted to get away, to get home and out of this creepy place!

Then I made the mistake, my fatal mistake. My eyes began to burn and I blinked, a simple movement. But when I reopened my eyes I stood in a place far more different from where I'd been.

I was somewhere else! It was impossible, the city, cemetery and creepy angel statue were gone too! But where was I? I set out to find someone about what had turned into a nightmare for me. A cemetery nightmare.

=^.^=

One bright red vintage camera lay on the ground, _on_ button switched. The last picture it had taken displayed out from the screen. A seemly harmless picture of an angel statue, taken a minute before the camera's owner was whisked away.

_The image of an angel becomes an angel._

* * *

**A/N: There you go, three short oneshots with a fourth that's twice the size of the others! PLease remember to review and say if it was good or not, and have a wonderful day...now that I've given you some stories of dying people. (_Geronimo_ had no dying but it was pretty intense if I do say so.) And please forgive me, I'm not British so I may tend to overdo some things...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, as soon as I type it up, another's on its way!**


End file.
